Know Your Name
by kyuminwine
Summary: sit across of me, i just wanna know your name / A Yewook fanfiction.. GS, one shoot / drabble? entahlah XD, abal, gaje, OOC, out of EYD, typos & masih banyak lg XD so, DLDR!


**Know Your Name**

**Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook [Yewook – Gender Switch]**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast dan member Suju hanya milik Tuhan YME, author hanya meminjam nama tapi cerita ini mutlak milik author**

**Summary : Just sit across of me, i just wanna know your name**

Annyeong readers...

Author bawakan 1 ff lagi nih, tapi skrg Yewook couple hehe ^^

smoga readers berkenan membaca yahhh :D

so, happy reading! ^0^

**#Full of Yesung POV#**

Cafe itu tampak lengang. Ah, kebetulan hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal. Kuputuskan untuk mampir ke cafe itu sekedar untuk melepas penat. Meskipun hanya ada satu mata kuliah,tapi setumpuk tugas cukup membuatku penat hari ini. Toh, aku tidak berniat mengerjakannya hari ini.

_Deuleowaseo neol cheoeum bon sungan buteo, neo bbaego i cafe neun bieo boyeoseo_

_Nan coffee hanjan mashireo ongeonde shiseoni jagguman negero hyanghae girl..._

Aku memasuki cafe itu. Sepi. Hanya ada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang sedang menikmati green tea, satu orang pegawai di meja kasir, dan dua orang pelayan. Pelayan yang satunya namja dan yang lainnya yeoja. Aku duduk di salah satu meja yang menghadap ke arah pelayan yeoja itu.

"Selamat siang, tuan.. Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan, memaksaku berhenti dari kegiatanku yang sedang memperhatikan yeoja itu.

"Eh Americano coffee" jawabku.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar, tuan.." kata namja pelayan itu lalu pergi.

_As soon as I came in, the moment I saw you, besides you, this cafe looks empty_

_I just came to have a cup of coffee, but my eyes keep going to you girl_

Aku kembali memperhatikan yeoja itu. Dia sangat cantik. Tubuhnya yang mungil, kulitnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir tipisnya dan jangan lewatkan senyumannya yang sangat menawan. Aku melihatnya tersenyum pada yeoja paruh baya satu pelanggan cafe ini selain aku. Sungguh cantik!

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda.. Adakah pesanan lainnya?" tanya lagi-lagi namja pelayan itu.

"Ah, ani.. Gomawo.." kataku.

"Ne, selamat menikmati..." kata namja itu sambil tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

'Bagus! Jangan kembali lagi namja pengganggu!' kataku dalam hati.

_Oh girl nareul jasehi barabwa sashil nado jom jal naga niga nareul aljido molla_

_Daeggujom haejweo baby eojjeom uri unmyeongil su ittneunde_

Aku kembali memperhatikannya. Tanpa disengaja mata kami bertemu, meskipun hanya 5 detik. Dan... ini yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Dia, yeoja itu TERSENYUM PADAKU! Oh Tuhan... betapa cantik dan manisnya makhluk yang Kau ciptakan itu. Dan baru saja makhluk itu tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya sangat manis dan terlihat ramah. Terima kasih, Tuhan telah mempertemukanku dengannya hari ini.

_Oh girl you're doing well just looking at me, honestly I don't know myself well too_

_I need your response baby, maybe we're destined together_

Yeoja itu... Ah, dia sempurna. Jantungku masih saja berdetak cepat sampai sekarang. Belum pernah aku menjumpai yeoja seperti dia. Meskipun aku bertemu banyak yeoja di kampus, tapi aku belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Mataku pun tidak bisa terlepas darinya. Apapun yang dia lakukan, mataku pasti mengikutinya. Terkadang aku tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Entah sudah berapa lama aku memperhatikannya, tapi aku tidak lelah sama sekali. Entah yeoja itu menyadari atau tidak, terganggu atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku menikmatinya.

_Geokjeong hajima la nan algo shipeun namja, I just wanna know your name_

_Ok chageun chageun gaja urin namdeulgwa jom dalla, I just wanna know your name_

_Nan neo hanaman bogo isseo you know what it is, nae jinshimeul boyeo julge_

_So beautiful gihuiman jweo sagwijago haji anhasseo, I just wanna know your name_

"Selamat siang, tuan..."

Apa ini? Dia menyapaku? Yeoja itu menghampiriku dan menyapaku disertai dengan senyuman mautnya itu? Oh Tuhan... Bolehkah kumohon waktu berhenti saat ini juga? Aku benar-benar ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Ah, aku tahu! Mungkin ini adalah karunia Tuhan agar aku bisa mengenalnya. Ya! Itu pasti!

"Tuan, gwaenchana?" tanyanya dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah Gawenchana... Duduklah..." kataku. Dia tampak bingung dan... takut? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Jangan takut, aku tidak punya maksud buruk... Duduklah..." kataku mencoba lebih lembut agar ia tidak takut. Akhirnya yeoja itu duduk dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Eh... Maaf, tuan... Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah anda tidak lelah memperhatikanku terus daritadi? Mungkin sudah 1 jam anda memperhatikanku... Atau.. Apa ada yang salah dariku?" tanyanya. Mwo? Jadi dia menyadarinya...

"Oh itu... Ani.. Aku tidak lelah sama sekali dan tidak ada yang salah darimu.. Hanya saja kau yang menarik perhatianku, makanya aku memperhatikanmu terus... hehe..." jawabku. Tapi itu jujur dari dalam hatiku. Memang tidak ada yang salah darinya, hanya saja dia menarik perhatianku.

"Mwoya?" katanya sedikit terkejut. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan... Apa aku terlihat tua?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah bukan begitu maksudku..." katanya sedikit salah tingkah. Neomu yeppeo...

"Haha... Gwaenchana... Kim Jongwoon imnida, panggil saja Yesung... Kau?"

"Emmm... Kim Ryeowook imnida..."

_Don't be afraid I'll sit next to you, don't worry I'm just a guy who wants to get to know you, I just wanna know your name_

_Let's take it one at a time, I'm different than others, I just wanna know your name, I'm only looking at you right now_

_You know what it is, I will show you my true heart, I just wanna know your name_

**END**

Akhirnya slesai jg...**  
**

author lg pengen publish Yewook nih haha. permintaan dongsaeng author sih sebenernya hehe

so, yg udh baca dimohon meninggalkan review di kotak yg tersedia :D

gomawo ^^

annyeong!


End file.
